Lost
by dutchie
Summary: GS, Grissom needs to deal with the outcome of his surgery
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Inside the Box.

A/N: A big hug for my beta Laredo Grissom. Thank you for taking the time to help me. Thanks!

A/N 2: I posted this chapter again, because there were a lot of mistakes in that chapter. 

  
Summary: G/S, Grissom needs to deal with the outcome of his surgery

~*~Chapter one~*~

"Sara! Sara!" Catherine shouted, banging loudly on the door of her apartment. When Sara didn't answer, she called her on her cell phone. Again, there was no answer.

Hearing a loud banging at the door, Sara turned off the shower and listened. She thought she heard Catherine's voice but then it fell silent. Her cell phone rang. "Shit," she muttered and stepped out of the shower.

"I'm coming!" she shouted and ran towards the bedroom, drying herself and dressing quickly. When she ran back to the door, the banging had resumed. When she opened the door, she was met by a downcast Catherine. Something was wrong. "What happened?" she asked, swallowing the lump rising in her throat. _There is something wrong with Grissom._ Her mind was racing. _Oh my God, don't tell me he…_

"Can I come in?" Catherine asked and shut off her cell phone.

Sara snapped out of her trance long enough to step back and allow Catherine to enter her apartment.

Shutting the door, she turned to stare at Catherine, and her trance took over again. She couldn't move, as if she'd been tranquilized.

"Sara, I think you better sit down for a minute," Catherine grasped her arm and guided her towards the couch.

Sara sat down and looked at the floor, yet not really seeing it, her mind racing with thoughts of Grissom. _Don't tell me he died. Please…._

Catherine exhaled deeply. "It's Grissom, he…" she glanced at her friend, seeing a tear running down her cheek. "Please look at me," she pleaded. When Sara looked up to meet Catherine's eyes, her tears were flowing freely. "Grissom is in the hospital. He had surgery." Catherine's heart ached upon seeing the tears flowing down her friend's face, she bent forward and hugged her, comforting her.

Oh my God, he had a heart attack or an accident or… 

Sara started to panic and suddenly she couldn't breathe anymore. 

Catherine immediately pulled away. "Sara!" she called to her as if from far away. "Calm down." When that didn't work, Catherine hurried into the kitchen and looking around, she spotted a paper bag on the counter. She grabbed it and ran back into the living room, handing it over to Sara.

Sara exhaled deeply a couple of times in the bag before she started to breathe normal again.

"Sara?" Catherine looked at her and grabbed her hand.

She looked up. "Tell me what happened, Cath."

When Catherine saw the concern in her eyes, she knew that she had to tell her the truth, although she knew that Grissom had told her not to tell anyone of his medical problem.

"Griss had surgery on his ears. He had otosclerosis," she explained to her.

"Deaf," Sara mumbled and looked intently at Catherine.

Catherine nodded. "But that's not all, he…since yesterday his condition got worse." She rose up from the couch and walked towards the window. She looked out the window, lost in thoughts. It was hard for Catherine to betray her friends trust but she had to.

"What happened?" Sara asked her as she walked towards her. 

"Infection….It could damage his hearing permanently." Catherine searched for Sara's eyes and saw a lot of emotion in them. "He's in a lot of pain."

"Where is he?" Sara walked towards a chair and grabbed her jacket. She turned around and waited for an answer.

"Desert Springs room 304," Catherine answered.

Sara grabbed her keys and left her apartment. She got in her car and raced to the hospital.

Catherine grabbed her bag and walked to her car. She sat there thinking of her friends for a few minutes, and then she drove home.

Meanwhile, Sara reached her destination. After locking her car, she stood staring at the building, Desert Springs Hospital. She took a deep breath then entered the building and went directly to the Information Desk. After getting directions to room 304, she walked to the elevators. The wait for its arrival seemed too long but just as she reached to punch the button once again, it dinged its approach. Other people departed and she entered, pushing the button for the third floor. Seconds later, she stepped out of the elevator and traversed the long hallway to room 304.

She slowly opened the door and looked into the room. She saw him. He lay silently, his head covered in bandages and his arm hooked up to an I.V. She sat down next to him and reached out for his hand. Grissom stirred in his sleep, mumbled something and fell asleep again.

"I'm here Grissom," she whispered, but she knew that he couldn't hear her. Her other hand joined her first and they both were clasped around Grissom's right hand.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I had some serious personal problems. Thanks for all the reviews.

~*~Chapter two~*~

When Sara woke up, she immediately felt a pair of eyes watching her. Searching for his eyes, she found them examining her closely. She smiled.

Grissom turned his head and he pulled back his hand. "Go!" he said harshly. Grissom turned away from her, pulling his hand out of her grasp.

Stunned momentarily, Sara sat there. _He had done it again. He always managed to hurt her. But not this time. _Rising from her chair, she walked around the bed and sat next to him on the bed, giving him a stern look.

"Sara! Go!" he shouted.

She flinched from his tone of voice and the harshness of the sound in the enclosed room and looked at him in shock. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off his nightstand and wrote something down. _Why?_

"I want to be left alone." His voice was softer now, having realized how he must have sounded for her to flinch when he spoke. 

When he tried to push her away, Sara grabbed his hands and shook her head.

Grissom looked at her in mock irritation. "Just go," he groaned.

Sara released his hands and grabbed the piece of paper. _Why are you trying to push me away? I just want to help you. You are my friend. Why didn't you tell me about your surgery?_

"To avoid these questions!" he almost yelled. "I don't want any help."

Sara looked at him and pushed herself off the bed, throwing her hands in the air. "Ok, you made your point." She turned around and left the room.

Grissom looked at the door. _What did I do! I did it again! I'm the biggest asshole in the world! Why did she have to come? How did she know? _Suddenly a wave of pain ran through his head. He grabbed at it with both of his hands.

A nurse ran into Grissom's room when she heard someone cry out in pain. She immediately paged his doctor and gave him some pain medication. 

Two minutes later, Dr. Karen Roth walked into the room. When she saw Grissom's face she knew that the infection was spreading. She removed the bandages and looked at his ears. The area around his ears was red and the wounds were clearly infected. The antibiotic that she'd given Grissom apparently didn't work. Now they had to find out what kind of bacteria was causing this. She asked the nurse for a sterile test-tube and a swab. 

The nurse left the room and two minutes later she appeared with both items. 

Dr. Roth snapped on some gloves and opened the package from the swab. She carefully swabbed the back of his ears. Meanwhile the nurse had opened the package of the test-tube and unscrewed it. When the doctor was ready she placed the swab into the test-tube and closed it. She put some new bandages around Grissom's head. She took a piece of paper and a pen. She then wrote down on her notepad, _The antibiotics didn't work. I'm going to try to find out what kind of bacteria this is. _Grissom read the note and nodded.

Dr. Roth left the room and walked straight towards the lab. She walked immediately towards the office of the bacteriologist, knocked on the door and went in. She gave her the sample and explained what the problem was. Dr. Zahi nodded and grabbed the sample. "When I have the results I will page you," she said and walked into the lab.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ten minutes before shift started, Sara walked into the breakroom. She grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. She sat down next to Catherine and sighed.

"I guess it didn't go well." Catherine looked at her friend and saw her shake her head.

"He is an asshole!" raising her voice when she said it.

Catherine's head snapped up and looked at her. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She pushed herself off the chair and walked out of the break room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After shift, Sara walked towards her SUV when she heard someone call her name. _Oh no, not Catherine! _Sara turned around and saw Catherine approaching her.

"What happened between you and Grissom?" Catherine looked at her and saw that Sara struggled not to cry in front of her.

"He…" Sara tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't.

Catherine stepped closer and hugged her. "Give me your keys," Catherine said when she let go of her.

Sara gave Catherine the keys and looked at her.

"Get in the car." Catherine pushed Sara towards the car and opened the door.

Sara climbed into the car and buckled herself up.

Catherine walked around the car, got in and drove away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the hospital, dr. Zahi was looking down the microscope when dr. Roth came in the lab.

"Did you find anything?" dr. Roth hoped it was a common bacteria.

"Yeah, I did." Dr. Zahi pointed at the microscope.

Dr. Roth looked into the microscope and saw Gram-negative red rods. "Don't tell me we're dealing with _Pseudomonas aeruginosa_." Dr. Roth looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but the tests were positive for it," dr. Zahi told her.

"Shit." Dr. Roth turned around and left the lab. _Great! That bacteria is resistant against most antibiotics._

Grissom looked up when he saw some movement across the room. It was dr. Roth, and she didn't look happy.

Dr. Roth walked into Grissom's room, sat down next to him and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. _I have some bad news. The bacteria that is causing this infection is Pseudomonas aeruginosa. It is resistent against most antibiotics._ She gave Grissom the piece of paper.

Grissom read the note and looked up. _This can't be happening. It's not true. _He looked up and saw a nurse coming into the room with a bag of fluid and something he did not know.

Dr. Roth grabbed another piece of paper. _It's a bag with antibiotics and the other things are ears wicks. I'm going to place those into your ears and putting some fluid into your ears. The ear wicks hold the fluid in contact with the skin of the canal._

Grissom nodded.

Dr. Roth removed the bandages and placed the ear wicks in his ears and three drops of fluid. She placed new bandages around his head and hooked him up onto the bag with antibiotics.

When dr. Roth walked out of Grissom's room, she ran into Catherine and Sara.

"Hi dr. Roth," Catherine said, but saw that something was wrong. "How is he?"

"Not great, the infection is spreading and it turns out that the bacteria is resistant against most antibiotics." Dr. Roth looked at them worried.

"Can we see him?" Catherine asked.

"Sure, but not too long. He needs his rest." 

Catherine nodded and pushed Sara towards the door. "Talk to him." Catherine turned around and left.

Sara looked at the door. _I'm not going in. He will hurt me again. I can't let him do that again. _Against the feeling that she had, she opened the door and walked into the room.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thank you Noddi for helping me!**_

**_AN2: Sorry that it took so long to update. I know it's been 8 months, but I had to go to Egypt for my work. I could use the internet a couple of times during a periode of 7 months, so I only could read my e-mails. I hope I can update regularly but I can't make any promisses._**

_**Chapter Three**_

Sara looked across the room and saw that he had his eyes closed. She slowly approached the bed and sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"What are you doing here Sara?" a voice suddenly said.

Sara's head snapped up and looked at him. "I told you to leave me alone!"

When he saw her face, he looked down. "Why are you doing this?" He looked directly into her eyes.

Sara grabbed the notepad of the nightstand and wrote down one word…She had written down the word because. She laid down the notepad and signed carefully three words.

Grissom gazed at her hands and then he looked into her eyes. He saw that she meant it. She couldn't…When he looked at her hands again she signed the words again.

"Sara…go…please," he pleaded.

Sara sat there dazed. She just told him she loved him and he wanted her to go? When Sara looked up, Grissom saw tears streaming down her face. She grabbed the notepad and wrote something down. When she was ready, she threw the notepad at him and left.

When he read the note, he knew he made a big mistake. He had to find her and make this right. He knew he couldn't hide his feelings any longer. He unhooked his I.V. and got out of bed. He took unsteady steps towards the closet to collect his clothes. After he got dressed he carefully walked towards the door and opened it slowly. He carefully looked if someone was in the hall. When he saw that it was empty, he walked as fast as he could towards the elevators and pressed the down button. The elevator stopped at ground level and Grissom stepped out of it. He reached his car swaying on his feet and opened the door. He needed to sit down to catch his breath. When he felt a little better he started the car and drove away.

When Sara left Grissom's room, she ran as fast as she could through the corridors. She wanted to be as far away from Grissom as possible. He hurt her again and it was the last time. She had enough of it, he managed to hurt her over and over again but not this time. This time she would act, she would leave Vegas, for good. She arrived home ten minutes later and started packing her bags. Suddenly she heard the doorbell and someone was banging loudly on her door.

"Give me a sec!" she shouted and unlocked the door. Before her stood Grissom. "What the hell are you doing here?" She said and turned around. "I don't want anything to do with you!" she shouted and slammed the door shut.

"Sara, Please?" the pleading voice of Grissom said. "I need to talk to you…It's important."

Sara looked through the peephole and saw him standing there. Then she suddenly realized that he shouldn't be out of the hospital. She opened the door and let him in. "Are you nuts!" she yelled and pointed to his ears.

"I…I wasn't thinking," he softly said and sank into the couch.

"Grissom," She softly touched his hand. He looked up to her and guessed that she asked him something.

"Why are you here?" She slowly said and sat down next to him.

"You." He grasped her hand and held it tight. "I'm sorry for what I said to you in the hospital. I'm just scared." He looked into her eyes. "I have to know…Did you mean what you said?" He hoped that she would give him another chance.

"Yes, I did. I love you Grissom, wether you believe it or not." When she looked at him, she could that he was afraid. She leaned towards him and kissed him. When she pulled back, she saw a sparkle in his eyes. Then he started to smile.

"That's why I couldn't leave you alone," she signed.

"I have been a fool for a long time now Sara. I couldn't handle it…the stuff between us," he said. "I thought that those feeling you had towards me would be gone soon, but over the years I saw them grow stronger. My feelings grew also, but when I wanted to take the next step someone made it clear to me that I shouldn't do it or you would lose your job." Grissom exhaled deeply and looked at her. "I couldn't let that happen."

"Who told you that?" Sara saw the look on his face. "Let me guess…Ecklie." When she saw Grissom nod, she got mad. "We did do nothing inappropriate at the lab and we haven't met outside the lab." Sara was a little confused. "Remember that case were we reenacted the crime scene with the mattress?" When he saw Sara nod he continued. "Ecklie saw this and made a picture. He showed me that picture and told me that I should watch my back. One inappropriate action and he would go to the Sheriff."

Sara was furious. "What the hell was that bastard thinking!" Sara seethed. "He's going to pay for that!" She looked at Grissom. "But first, you have to go back to the hospital."

"Sure," Grissom said and stood up. "Can you bring me? I almost crashed on my way to your place." He was a little ashamed of that.

"Ok. Give me a second." Sara collected her keys and jacket and they both left her apartment. Ten minutes later they arrived at hospital. Dr. Roth was not happy with Grissom leaving the hospital, but when he said it was an emergency, she said that he could put his hearing on the line if he did it again. Grissom said to her that it was stupid what he did and would never do it again. Dr. Roth shook her head and left.

"Now, get into bed and get some sleep!" Sara ordered and Grissom did so. He was not in the mood to see a very agree Sara.

When Sara walked out of the hospital, she grabbed her phone and dialed Catherine's number. "Willows," she heard on the other side.

"Hey Catherine, it's Sara. I need your help."

"My help with what?" Catherine curiously asked.

"Not over the phone. Are you at home?" she asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Can I come over?"

"Sure"

"Ok. See you soon." Sara closed her phone and got into her car. Three minutes later she arrived at Catherine's house.

Sara walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Seconds late, Lindsay opened the door. "Hi Sara," she cheerfully said.

"Hi Linds. How are you?"

"Great. Mom is in the kitchen." Lindsay ran of into the living room and sat for the TV again.

Sara walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Catherine. Catherine turned in her seat and grabbed another mug of the kitchen counter and filled it with coffee. "Hi," she said and gave her the mug.

"Hi," Sara immediately sipped her coffee. "I needed that."

"What happened?" Catherine watched her face closely.

Sara told Catherine the whole story. "Can you help us?" Sara asked when she said all.

The grin on Catherine's face said everything. "I'm glad that you talked to him, and yes I will help you two. But first you have to inform the Sheriff about this. Ecklie could lose his job over this."

"Yeah, but Grissom too. And me too, it's very complicated." Sara exhaled deeply and tried to suppress her tears. Catherine reached over and touched her hand. "It's going to be alright. Trust me. When I'm done with Ecklie, he never wished that he messed with the night shift."

Sara let her tears run freely and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered. Catherine rose out of the chair and crouched next to Sara. "It's going to be alright," she said and patted Sara friendly on the back. "I hope so," she whispered back.

Sara and Catherine spend the next hours plotting the revenge to get back at Ecklie.

TBC…


End file.
